


Agape's 2010 Birthday Presents

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Been away awhile and feeling lost and lonely. How about something of the same ilk for one of the Lords of Gondor - or perhaps all three?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agape's 2010 Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Only two more furlongs... Steady, we'll make it... Have to keep them going... What's that? Lines of fire, orcs bearing torches. Looks hopeless... Let's see if we can find a gap.

Shite! Southrons, they'll overtake us!... Those wings... The air tastes like bile... Steady... Breathe... Can't stand that voice... We won't make it... Don't give up, don't think like that... So cold... Breathe... My arm's like lead... It' s all so dim... Steady... Don't give up...

Trumpets! They'll come to aid us!

Damrod, no! Get up! Must get between him and that Southron... Eru, the Nazgul flees! We'll make it!... The Southron...

No... The wave... Atalante...

Note on chapter length: The upper length limit on individual chapters has been removed. However, chapters longer than 20,000 words have a high probability of incomplete uploads due to connection speeds, server timeout limits and other factors inherent in Internet connections. Please be sure you have a local copy of your chapter saved.


End file.
